


double trouble

by darkonite



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: General hijinks, M/M, Writer is a real life gay person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkonite/pseuds/darkonite
Summary: Kon and Bart make a great couple. They're also great at making Tim's life hell.





	double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> It's not mentioned in this one, but please go ahead and assume whenever I write something that every character in it is trans unless explicitly stated otherwise.

Tim doesn't like leaving Kon and Bart alone together. 

His only reason for this is that they were both big enough disasters when left unsupervised by their respective lonesome. Together and unchallenged, they became a terrifying force of nature. Somewhere down the line, keeping them either separate or supervised became second nature to him.

Which made him feel bad when Bart mentioned that he and Kon were dating.

Oh well. He figured they'd break up (hopefully amicably, for the team's sake) within a week anyway.

 

They did not break up in a week. 

It had been a month. Kon and Bart were still an item. In retrospect, Tim shouldn't have underestimated them. They worked pretty well together, actually. Kon was fun enough to keep Bart's attention and Bart was genuine enough for Kon to trust him in a way that had been getting harder and harder for him with every new Cadmus thing he'd had to deal with over the last few months. They made each other happy. The only problem - aside from Kon's flirting attempts going over Bart's head half the time - was the fact that neither of them could be the other's impulse control. They actually made each other worse in that regard.

This wasn't actually really a problem for them, specifically. Bart had the luck of the devil and Kon wasn't actually rushing-with-no-plan-into-danger bad unless he was upset enough. Oh, no. This was a problem for Tim, because the lack of impulse control from them meant more pranks from both of them.

 

Tim's hair was pink. Considering it was black last night, and he had just woken up, this was an achievement in and of itself. He didn't know who was responsible but he could get it in three guesses, and the first one didn't count.


End file.
